crimeandbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
2011.06.27 Meeting Notes
Well, we had quite a discussion last week after reading Meg Gardiner's The Liar's Lullaby. Most of the reviews were not positive. Basically, we weren't very amused and couldn't wait for the book to end. The ratings were mostly in the 4 to 5 range, with Roxane's 1 being at the lower end. The consensus was that we just didn't like the whole conspiracy theory angle and didn't buy the president's involvement, attendance at the funeral, etc. When I asked if anyone had an example of being Daisied, David pointed out that the book was one big field of Daisies, and he had a very good point. Reading the lyrics of the song "Liar's Lullaby" gave me a flashback to the Harlan Coben book where the white middle aged guy who was unemployed chose to become a rapper known as Tenafly. Let's just say it was NOT a good flashback. If you go to Meg Gardiner's website you can hear someone singing the song, just in case you read the lyrics and wondered how it sounded in the key and with the notes that were so important to figuring out the mystery. And a side note on that - we were not buying that the main character would be able to figure that puzzle out. Jeff was nice enough to pull the song up on his iPad and we listened to it at the meeting. Here is the page (song down and on the right): http://meggardiner.wordpress.com/ We did verify that the job of forensic psychologist does exist, hmmm, wouldn't that tidbit make a good Christmas Quiz question? It is an interesting career for a protagonist, but the plot didn't carry it for us. I did learn that the Tenderloin is an area of San Francisco, so maybe there was one lesson in there for me. A couple of us decided that we'd read another of Meg's books, but might try her other series. Lessons I learned from Meg: 1. Don't hang out in the Tenderloin. and 2. Don't try and hang out a highrise window with only a computer cable tied around me, and especially not if the guy at the other end is a crazy killer. Roxane, since you were very interested in the tying of the harness, we would all love it if you brought a rope next week and demonstrated. You know, just in case we find ourselves with no other options. Next month we will discuss Stieg's 3rd and final book in the Salamander series: The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest. I know a lot of people have already read the book (which may lighten up your summer reading) but there are copies available at the library if you haven't or if you just want to skim and brush up. We will meet on July 25th to discuss and cry that it's the last book ever (unless his girlfriend gets the go ahead to publish what he left of the 4th book). Enjoy your July and I will hopefully see everyone at the end of the month. We created a sign up list for snacks and discussion leaders. I will send another email tomorrow with the names of those who signed up. Kerry